mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DranzerX13
ily. Hi Hi Dranzerx13, i got your mesage and i was wondering if you knew how to use the forums? Flame libra. Hey what's up? Hai. Is there any community about Kyoya Tategami being a hottie. ;D If there is can u please let me know? adoption hello. you the admin for www.beyblade.wikia.com www.blader.wikia.com and this wiki correct? i was wondering if I have permission to adopt the 1st 2 wikis i mentioned. I have no intention of adopting this wiki, as I know almost nothing about these knew types of beyblades and this wikia seems pretty good information wise as far as I can tell (at least its better than the other 2) just so you know something about me, i am the 2nd most active user on http://www.zoids.wikia.com just look for Leon35. You may respond to my comment here or on my talk page on the zoids wiki. thanksLeon35 15:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) why did you do that why '' '' did you do that i liked that page please put it back it gives me the infor mation i so desprately need. like i said pleas put it back19:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC)~ Hiya DranzerX13 Hiya Glad to help contributing to the Metal Fight Beyblade wikia. I have been stuck in college today so i have thought ah well may as well do something to kill time. So i suppose i thought i could edit the article on Mizuchi XD I am also on the World Beyblade Organization too my name is DranzerBlaze828 lol anyway once again glad i could help. I hope that i can make some good contributions to the wikia Good to meet you Akatsuki-Kun Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Combinning Hi DranzerX13 shouldn't we combine this wiki with Beyblade Wiki so people can only go to one wiki or we should at least provide a link to this Wiki.HazeShot 11:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Combinning Hi DranzerX13 shouldn't we combine this wiki with Beyblade Wiki so people can only go to one wiki or we should at least provide a link to this Wiki.HazeShot 11:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Q. Hi. I have a quick question, what template is used for the character profiles? 03:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I just copy the templates from an already existing character profile, then paste it on a new character page. Then I put the new character information over it. DranzerX13 13:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually its called character infobox if you click template its the 1st one. Person987 01:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Person987 and Phosphos Nice to meet you Hi, I hope to contribute a lot to this site. :) By the way, I've noticed something disturbing in one of the pages I saw. In Ginga's page, there was someone who actually bad-mouthed him in appearance and in some other parts of the page. It really got me annoyed and I'm trying to edit that part out...uhm, I'm just hoping he wouldn't do that again. Ugh, this probably isn't holding any meaning is it? Haha, anyway, if that ever happens again, I am going to remove it as soon as possible! :3 Revert a page Hey i moved O.T.A to O so could you revert that edit.HazeShot 02:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) By the way.. I hope yuu don't mind but I added battle record charts for some characters; I saw someone deleted kyoya's but most of them are still up. Person987 02:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Person987 and Phosphos hey you know i'm a newbie so i can get a little screwed sometimes i'll just ask you if i have problems ok,beyblading demon101 I've done a MAJOR clean up on this page. I've added more than 2,000 words and any chances of adding it on the List of Characters?--123pop99 16:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and add it there if you want. DranzerX13 19:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Its locked.I wish I could unlock it myself but im not a Admin. Speaking of which, http://mfbeyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dya_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA this page needs to be deleted.--123pop99 14:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) SMW properties I've made some of the fixes you requested. Rather than finish them myself, it might be better if I showed you what to do in case you need to do it again in the future. You already know about using , don't you? The things in the left column are called properties. The right column shows what values each property has. You don't want all the values appearing as links, I take it? Each property can say what type of values it uses. * If you want its values to be dates (e.g. January 1, 2000), create the property page making sure you include Has type::Date somewhere on it. (See: Property:Canadian air date for example.) * If you want its values to just be small portions of text, such as names, create the property page making sure you include Has type::String somewhere on it. * If you want its values to just be numbers, create the property page making sure you include Has type::Numeric somewhere on it. (This type is what's used by default, which is why you are seeing a lot of broken links.) * If you want its value to refer to another page on the wiki and include a link to it, create the property page making sure you include Has type::Page somewhere on it. You should be able to quickly create the property pages by clicking the broken (red) links in the left column in Special:Browse. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) More characters I have found more characters that are seen in MFBE that NEED to be added Urgently.... Graces(Brazillian Team) Argo Gracy Beyblade: Ray Gill 100RSF Special Move: Keel Strangle Selen Gracy Beyblade: Ray Cancer 125SF Ian Gracy Beyblade: Tornado Herculeo/Heracleo 105F Special Move: Blazer Slash, Tornado Attack Enzo Gracy Beyblade: Ray Cancer M145Q Special Move: Slumdog Driver Starbreaker(American Team) Zeo Abyss Beyblade: Flame Byxis 230WD Special Move: Byxis Compass Drive Damian Hart Beyblade: Hell Kerbex BD145DS Desert Thunder Gasur Beyblade: Storm Northern Cross 125FS Special Move: X-Typhoon Karte & Zidane Beyblade:Rock Raven 125FS Special Move: Crow Crusher (This character needs to be added in Team Excalibur..) George Beyblade: Grand Capricorne 145D Special Move: Grand Thunder Screw Driver This is all the info I grabbed from Wikipedia.I know you are busy with the episodes but if you have time add these characters(I can only provide some Pictures for some characters....)--123pop99 19:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hi can you add in some stuff because i am new at this stuffMarzello 01:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC)marzello Christmas Merry Christmas Dranzer :)--123pop99 16:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Help Well you could help make the Dark Move page i just created better.Mrgod11234 22:42, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Why did you change the picture of Ginga back? it's not that i'm mad, i was just... wondering. 99cc33 I can read you like a book. With pictures. 02:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Benkei A bunch of people messed up the Benkei Hanawa page and I don't know how to fix it. Can you? Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! 23:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) dranzer and poison Hey, this is poisonpegasisc145hfs. too long? call me pp. loving the site and stormleone gave you his thanks. regi is strong but ginga like that would be brill. laters! oh, talk with me sometime. bff please hey dranzerx13, thanxs 4 telling me that i did a good job editing the'List of VillainsList of Villans' page anyway can we be bffs please because i have no bff/friend in every single wiki ive been 2 so can we please b bffs Thanx, RenKrawler17 R.G.K 23:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin-ship Do you know that you are the only beauarcat on the wiki and only admin. What does it take to become a admin. Happyaqua 12:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Why are most of the metal fight beyblade episodes deleted? Hi Nice to mee t you I want help Thank you for the message. are you the one who built this metal fight beyblade wiki? Please help me... I have been trying to clean up the wiki and it hasn't been going so well. Not to criticize, nut you need to learn how to lock pages from random editors. There's some pretty nasty stuff on there every once in a while, and some people just delete the whole page and put something random so I can't undo their edit. Some people are actually trying, and I respect that, but they actually do more harm then help. Also, a lot of pages need to be deleted, and i don't know how to do that. for example, there are 3 Ginga pages and 3 Ray unicorno pages. I would really appreciate your help and the help of any other users who are serious about the wiki and know what they're doing. It would be really weird if I turned out to be Shrek. 00:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) i am the real gingka hi do you like dark wolf because i do youlike to be my friend? If yes me a message on gmail.com